


His New Mouthwash

by Spooky66



Series: Prompts [79]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Cunnilingus, Episode: s07e18 Brand X, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: Mulder can't get the taste of nicotine out of his mouth after Brand X. Scully helps him.





	His New Mouthwash

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Mulder recovers from those lung beetle things, and decides to thank scully for taking care of him (by she’s a doctor and she in luh with him duh) by eating her out until she can’t take it.

The taste of nicotine won’t go away. He’s been washing his teeth every few hours ever since he woke up three weeks ago. He carries mints and gum with him everywhere but nothing helps.

“Goddammit!” Mulder shouts from the bathroom startling Scully as she reads on his couch.

“You okay Mulder?” She’s been hovering over him like his own personal U.F.O ever since he woke up. And in the past, it might have irritated him but at this point in their relationship, it means a lot of snuggling up against her and kissing her and just holding her.

“I can’t get this damned taste out of my mouth!”

Scully hears Mulder begin to gargle mouthwash as she gets up.

She stands in the doorway and watches as he methodically tries to wash every corner of his mouth.

“I’m sorry.” She says and runs a hand down his back. Mulder spits out the mouthwash and turns around quickly to grab her and press her up against the doorjamb.

“Are you disgusted by me now?” He whispers playfully against her neck.

“Obviously.” She says with a giggle and runs her fingers through his hair, “I’m just happy you’re okay.”

“Mmmm hmmm.” Mulder mumbles as he bites at her jaw.

Quickly he has her shirt and bra off and she chuckles as she watches him kiss his way across her breasts.

“Mulder…” She warns but stops when he looks up at her pleadingly.

“Please Scully. I’m feeling a lot better, it’s been too long.” He punctuates his words by pulling at her nipples with his lips and teeth.

“Yesterday you had a coughing fit after a flight of stairs.” Scully’s voice is breathy.

“I promise not to exert myself too much.” Mulder goes to his knees and dips his tongue into her navel as he unbuttons her pants.

Scully’s only response is a moan.

He pulls her panties down with her pants.

After kissing and licking his way around her thighs he finally moves his face between her legs.

He breathes her in.

“Ah, God. Perfect. Maybe this will get rid of the taste.”

Scully’s laugh turns into a whimper as Mulder slides his tongue through her folds.

Scully’s now more familiar taste fills his mouth as he dips his tongue inside her and swirls it around. His hands come up behind her and he grabs her ass, kneading it.

He keeps this up until her knees give. Lifting her up into his arms, Mulder carries her to his bed where he quickly resumes his work.

Moving his tongue to her clit he slides two fingers inside her easily. Her clit is slippery and salty between his lips as his flicks his tongue over it. Scully hooks her legs over his shoulders and draws him closer.

He chuckles against her sensitive skin and she shivers violently. Not quite there yet. But almost.

He keeps up the pace, holding her lips open with his other hand. She’s bucking against him by this point and after a few minutes, she lets out a long cry and stiffens against him. He continues through her orgasm and stays put even as she begins to scratch at him to move.

Finally, he gives in when she wines his name and trashes.

“Come up here, I want you inside of me.” She says eagerly.

“I thought you didn’t want me exerting myself?”

“Shut up Mulder and fuck me.” She grabs a fistful of his hair and pulls him up.

“Your wish is my command.”

The taste isn’t quite gone by the time they are finished but he doesn’t care anymore. He wraps his arms around Scully and snuggles against her.

“Thank you for being such a good doctor.” He tells her and gives her an Eskimo kiss.

“For my favorite patient? Always.”


End file.
